


Home Is Elsewhere

by GothDaddyPiers (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Non-Binary Umino Iruka, Other, Rare Pairings, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothDaddyPiers
Summary: Iruka has one concern coming from surgery: have their breasts gone to a good home?
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Home Is Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts), [SomnificSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Pure silliness for my favorite non-binary people.

“Where are my -- I gave them to a new home?” Iruka’s lower lip wobbles. “Is the home a nice one? Please says its a good one!” 

Iruka babbles on, incoherent as Genma searches for a place he can kiss. Sakura promises Ru’s anesthesia will wear off soon and then? 

Iruka will be calmer but seeing them a sobbing mess over their newly missing breasts and nipples, he can’t help but laugh. 

“I promise we chose a nice home,” Genma snickers. “You’re getting ramen once the anesthesia wears off and we're going to discuss more.” 

“Who has them?” 

“Sakura?” 

“Good.” 

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Human Garbage thrives on bookmarks/comments/kudos.


End file.
